


Make Something Good Out of the Hurt

by define_serenity



Series: Uncharted [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/pseuds/define_serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Uncharted 'Verse] The look that passes between them sends a pop through his chest and unlocks his restless limbs, finally settling along a moment of rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Something Good Out of the Hurt

_Lighthearted, adj.: When we laugh at the same time, at the same thing, and I don’t need anything more from that moment than that._  

(David Levithan)

 

**i.**

The first time it happens it’s over some pop culture reference Cisco makes, slipped in among a cursory opinion of their new meta’s good looks. He huffs a small laugh Cisco doesn’t even notice but echoes identical to his left–he catches Caitlin’s kind brown eyes and they share another -more genuine- smile, one secreted in a friendship where they’ve agreed to leave Cisco to some of his more adorable character flaws. The look that passes between them sends a pop through his chest and unlocks his restless limbs, finally settling along a moment of rest.

It’s a power he thought his mother’s only.

 

**ii.**

Her fingers trail featherlight up the back of his arm, their arms hooking together. “Are you okay?” 

She’s been crying, he can tell, her eyes rimmed red and her voice heavier, like it carries the weight of the world the way (she claims) his brow does. 

“Sometimes,” he says, pulling his hand free from his pocket to take hold of hers, small compared to his, but an anchor through the storm. Her face twists into his shoulder but he can’t miss the smile that opens up her face, a beautiful contradiction after all the tears shed these past few days. 

“Me too,” she whispers. 

He kisses her hair, his shoulders relaxing.

 

**iii.**

“Cisco hates me.”

Her voice comes frail, like a snowflake caught in its own inevitable demise. The two-by-four cell Cisco set up in the lab burns well above body temperature, yet Caitlin sits shivering, the IV drip of warm saline barely sustaining her. 

He leans his forehead against the thick glass barrier, wishing he could wrap his arms around her and keep her warm that way, but last time he tried she nearly -unwittingly- killed him. She’d probably kill him in spite should he take the risk again. 

“You ruined his suit.”

Big eyes find his, white and frightened, but somehow, miraculously, she conjures up a small smile. The past ceases to exist in those two seconds that pass between them, hope healing whatever damage had been done. It’s the first time she’s looked at him for days so he grows bold. “Cisco doesn’t hate you,” he says. “He loves you almost as much as I do. We’ll find a way, Caitlin, I promise you.”

 

 

**\- fin -**

 


End file.
